


One jump away

by Fanficsby_abc



Category: Toilet Bound Hanako Kun - Fandom
Genre: Alittlefluff, Angst, M/M, Suicide, mitsukou, tbhk, thisisprettysadlol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsby_abc/pseuds/Fanficsby_abc
Summary: Kou Minamoto, is not in a happy place.Maybe a single jump could bring him to a better one.
Relationships: Minamoto Kou/Mitsuba Sousuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	One jump away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic on this platform  
> I just wanna say EXTREME TW this is a suicide fanfic and if that is in anyway triggering for you please don’t read!  
> I use writing as a stress reliever and I was pretty stressed out while writing this.

Kou sat on his bed.. thinking. Life wasn’t all that easy was it? You always hear old people talk about how their friends are dying, and they start feeling lonely.  
But he’s only fourteen and his closest friends are all dead.. Hanako, Mitsuba, and Senpai.. she died about a month ago.. it’s hard to think and talk about.  
She lives in Hanako’s boundary. He sees her often, he sees all of them often..  
but his family is a long line of exorcists and he’s friends with ghost, he’s a disappointment, the fuck up, his parents are ignoring his existence, Teru’s just so disappointed in his little brother.. he only has Tiara, she’s too young to know, but when she’s old enough she will also know how much of a fuck up her brother is!  
At this point death seemed more appalling than life.  
Maybe he could live in Mitsuba’s boundary, Mitsuba.. Mitsuba is nice.. what he wouldn’t do to spent every day with the pink haired sassy ghost..  
but he’s alive and Mitsuba is dead. But Kou don’t wanna live.  
That was a hard thought to have at first, Kou always saw himself as an optimistic person.. but not anymore.. maybe if he was dead.. if he was with Mitsuba.. he would be happy?  
He probably would.. Spending all day with Mitsuba, Hanako and Senpai doing random stuff annoying spider face, teasing students.. go on adventures?

That future wasn’t far away.. it was one handful of pills, one jump, one slit, one bath, one minute to learn how to tie a rope, away!  
He doesn’t wanna live like this he wants to ‘live’ with the people he care about.. that cares about him, he wanna bicker with Hanako, small talk with senpai, he wants to just sit there in comfortable silence with Mitsuba, let nothing talk but their breath..  
He looked at his alarm clock ‘6:30 am’ it’s a little early to arrive at school..  
Still he stood up and walked out his room and down the hallway.. he didn’t bother with his backpack. He wouldn’t be at class today.  
His actions would probably cancel classes today.  
He walked down the street and arrived at school. He walked in through the front doors and headed towards the rooftop. Mitsuba noticed him walking with such determination and sorrow in his eyes..  
So he decided to follow him.  
When he saw him going up the stairs to the roof top it hit him like a bus ‘he’s gonna jump!’ He thought and panic rushed over him ‘no’ ‘no!’ “NO!” He yelled, Kou turned his head sluggishly and gave Mitsuba a tired smile while tears started rolling down his cheeks.. “I’m sorry..” he choked out as he started speeding up. “No please Kou, don’t do this!! You have so much life left!!” Mitsuba screamed at him, desperate for him to listen. “I have so much life but nothing to live for..” he said with a sad smile.. “but I have so much to die for.. Hanako, senpai.. You!” He yelled the last word and started running “Kou please talk to me!! Dying won’t make anything easier trust me!!” Kou turned to look at him “that might be true.. but it’s worth a try” he mumbled. At this point they’ve reached the edge Kou was climbing over the fence.  
Everything was going so fast, no time. But still it felt like time froze.  
At the bottom of the building a crowd was forming, people was screaming trying to get his attention but nothing worked. Teru pushed through the crowd to see what the commotion was about.  
That’s when he saw his baby brother standing at the edge of a building. In that moment he regretted everything every mean comment every time he told him he was disappointed! He regretted it!  
But it was too late…  
Kou looked him straight in the eyes people screaming all around him, Mitsuba behind him trying to convince him not to jump the crowd below him trying the same..  
But he looked his brother straight in the eyes and mouthed ‘ kiss Tiara goodnight from me’ 

and then he jumped 

He hid the ground but felt no pain, his soul was standing at the top of a building with Mitsuba’s arms tight around his waist.  
And watching his body’s fall to the ground and break.  
He heard the crowd scream but he felt deaf  
He spun around and and embraced Mitsuba 

“I’m sorry”

“You idiot”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic :)


End file.
